November 2018 Furry Origin Argument
This page is trash. Please help TJWiki by cleaning it up. The November 2018 Furry Origin Argument was an argument that took place on November 17th, 2018 on the #discussion channel about the origins of the Furry Fandom. The debate itself only lasted a short period of time but tensions were still high after a user walked in on the chat and commented on the squabble after it had already been settled. Start The start of this incident was rather calm, with Brogan posting a CNN article on the furries, which described the community as misunderstood. This resulted in shitposts about CNN and the potential argument that could unfold because of the mention of furries. Argument But of course, this argument that many people were worried about came into effect when Cataclyst denounced the article, saying that the early culture of furries was filled with porn and fetishism. After a brief clash between him and Glaceleaf88, a suggestion of an organized debate by Bin200 calmed the flames and made most users forgive and forget. Revival The users of TJcord were back to normal for a good 6 minutes before former moderator Dameme chimed into the conversation, commenting on the terrible state of the server. These posts lasted for 3 minutes before a hostile Cataclyst retaliated, telling Dameme to shut it and to not revive the argument, starting another argument. While Cataclyst believed that Dameme should've kept their mouth shut to not revive the feud, Dameme stated that the server was so awful it didn't matter if they spoke, and that if an argument never happened, there would be nothing to revive. This resulted in Dameme leaving the server for over a month, as well as Super from NotDiscord. Afterwards, Cataclyst also left. Post-Argument Events After the server finished burning and the three users left, Cataclyst joined the server under an alternate account named CatAlt to lurk for a period. After seeing people badmouth him while he was gone, he decided to post, saying that he wanted to spam the server with a plethora of alt accounts as payback to what he thought the server did to him. After this, he left under his alt, which was later banned. Outcome *Dameme left after finally realizing the how far gone the server was. *Super from NotDiscord left after remembering what caused him to leave the first time. *Cataclyst left after thinking the whole server was attacking him for no reason. *Cat's alternate account was banned and its messages deleted. This event also got many users talking about a possible new moderator, given that Dameme resigned beforehand and most mods weren't online to stop the bickering during its early stages. Super vs Tarluk's Meme War While the above part happened, it is indisputable that the most important part of this time was Super and Tarluk's meme war. Super posted a clip of JonTron saying "We're doing this again" from his Foodfight video, which was immediately reposted by Tarluk. This prompted the most epic war of Discord history, with Super absolutely DESTROYING Tarluk with crazy cool JonTron clips. It is worth noting that Super's last post before leaving was a link to a JonTron clip saying "listen, there's a lot to see in this life, not wasting it here." Category:Events